<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jschlatt Gets Rocked by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214048">Jschlatt Gets Rocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft Youtubers, jschlatt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hii it’s me again, speak of the devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the fanfic that i wrote after Etika’s death to help cope with it that lead to hundreds of teens and adults harassing me when i was a minor. it almost got so bad that some content creators (poke) noticed what was happening. it was extremely traumatizing for me but now i don’t care because i still use the fic as a frame of reference while writing my other ones. if any sort of bullshit kicks back up again, literally don’t even try it bc i’ve moved on to Dr. Stone and Genshin Impact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jschlatt/anonymous, reader/jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jschlatt Gets Rocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt Gets Rocked</p>
<p>In the depths of a cave, a starving businessman mines in hopes of finding gold to produce SchlattCoin. It was late at night, and Jebediah Schlatt whacked away slowly but surely with his heavily outdated stone pic-ax. It's not like he was in a hurry, he never was. He walked instead of running, he never did more than what was the basic minimum. So, as a businessman, this attitude of his heavily influenced how he worked with his customers. He would practically beg them to give him twenty diamonds for a false promise that they would get one of his coins. Of course they would never get them, it was his own little scam. In Schlatt's eyes, it was the greatest scam he had ever done. </p>
<p>This lazy attitude plagued one of Schlatt's costumers as they watched him from behind. Snuck behind a corner was a man who was stalking Schlatt in vengeance. After all, this man fell into his trap and gave his diamonds away- it had been months since he had gotten an update on the product he paid for. The final straw that broke the camels back was the man hearing that Jebediah recently went on a two week vacation- instead of fulfilling his end of the bargain. He was utterly enraged. The man was equipped with a backpack and wore a hoodie to mask himself. He watched quizzically as Schlatt mined out the tenth block of the night, sighed, whipped out a water bottle, and leaned up against the wall to take a break. </p>
<p>"Hey!" The man called out in anger. Schlatt looked in his direction as the man walked out from behind the wall. "Hey you!"</p>
<p>JSchlatt chuckled. "Oh wow, another one huh? It's been the fifth one this week." He thought to himself. He sneered and put his water bottle on the ground. He faced the man, and noticed that he was wearing a particularly dark hoodie that covered his face. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"It's been five months since I paid you! Where's my fucking coin?" The man yelled out while pointing at Schlatt. He took a step forward. </p>
<p>JSchlatt put his arms up in defense, in a snarky manner he commented- "whoa whoa! As I said then- and I don't even remember you-" He said quickly, "you'll get the coin when it's ready! You just have to have patience." He picked up his pic-ax and faced away from the man. He began to mine out another block when he was shoved face first into the wall. </p>
<p>"No, I said where's my coin!" The man yelled into Schlatt's ear- causing him to cringe- as he held the man flat against the wall. Schlatt dropped his ax and put his arms up to signal defeat. He was starting to get a little worried as his ram horns were too close to the wall for comfort. His ears tilted back and he felt a dribble of sweat trickle down his tan and fuzzy forehead. </p>
<p>"Hey! Hey..." He whimpered as he felt something sharp at his side, "I don't have it on me, I swear to you." He looked down past his arms to see an iron sword poking into his side. "Where did he even get that from? He seemed empty-handed when I looked at him." </p>
<p>Schlatt held in a groan of pain as the sword was digging deeper into his side. "I-I'll do anything man, just let me go!" He sighed as the sword dropped to the ground with a klank. "Thank you." JSchlatt whispered to himself right before he was violently flipped around. His arms were pinned up against the wall by the man wearing the hoodie.</p>
<p>"Anything?" The man sneered, looking into Schlatt's terrified eyes. Jedediah's eyes grew wider and his ears titled back even further when he understood what was going on. It was either this, or well... he didn't know what the other option was. Schlatt audibly gulped. </p>
<p>"A-Anything..." he said sheepishly. He looked down at the man's legs trying to avoid eye contact. The man let go of Schlatt's arms and took a couple steps back. The man chuckled as he watched Jshlatt remove himself from the wall and clutch his left arm tightly in embarrassment. "Lets just get this over with" he muttered. "Just let me lay my head on your backpack so I don't scrape up my horns on the ground. That's the only thing I want." He let go of his arm and looked into the man's dark eyes. </p>
<p>"Anything for you, pillow princess." The man chuckled and put his backpack down. Schlatt moved the backpack behind him and he sat down in front of it. The man stood in front of the ram and started fiddling with his belt. JSchlatt frowned at the man's cock as it bulged out in his boxers. Firstly, he noted the man's race. "He's white." </p>
<p>The man got his dick free and it startled Schlatt, who was lost in thought. "Suck it. Make it slick." The man said lowly. Schlatt's ears stayed back as he went closer to the man's larger-than-normal sized junk. He opened his mouth a little and made contact with his tongue. It was... sweet? Not honey sweet, but it had a little taste. It tasted like man obviously, Schlatt knew what guys tasted like. It was different. He felt himself getting red in the face as he opened his mouth wider and put the tip of the cock in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it when he then grazed his tongue across the slit. He heard the man above him groan in pleasure and he felt himself getting warmer in the face. He was almost enjoying it. Obviously he didn't enjoy the situation he was in, but there was nothing that J liked more in the world. He pushed himself further past the head and began to suck, moving up and down against the large shaft. His ram horns that extended a little past his face made constant contact with the man's thighs. The man continued to groan and he clutched- no- grabbed the ram's horns, pushing him further into his cock. The ram choked and his eyes began to water- he moaned- he moaned for Christ's sake, and was letting himself be pushed up and down the man's length. He gasped for air for around thirty seconds when he was shoved back with a satisfying pop and tumbled back, leaning up against the backpack he set behind himself. </p>
<p>He sighed and his legs were shaking. He felt pain in his groin and looked up at the man. "That's good enough." The man growled. Schlatt made a small smile, his face turning a darker shade of red. He found it hilarious that the man was trying to act tough in front of him, even when he was moaning from Schlatt's talents. "Lay down." Schlatt obeyed. He rested his head on the backpack after shuffling around trying to get comfortable. The man chuckled and started to remove the ram's slacks. </p>
<p>"Why do you wear a suit while mining?" The man laughed. </p>
<p>"Just take off my pants already- I-" Jschlatt stopped himself. He was going to say that he wanted it to be over with as soon as possible, but he knew that was a lie. This could go on forever and he wouldn't care. Well he would care- oh never mind. </p>
<p>The man removed J's pants as slow as painstakingly possible. The ram groaned and took them off himself and tossed them aside. "Someone's needy."</p>
<p>"Oh shut up." He pouted. "Says you," J commented.</p>
<p>Jschlatt's boxers were subsequently removed as well, faster this time. The boy looked down at his thighs as they were pulled apart and laid next to the man. The man kneeled between his two legs and Jschlatt's cock twitched. He felt himself breathing heavily, feeling himself more turned on. The man before him spat on his fingers and inserted a digit into J. The ram covered his face with his arms and shuttered. He gasped when the finger began to move inside of him. It soon stopped and another finger was added, scissoring his hole wider. Schlatt bit his lip as he felt himself getting hot. He felt a knot building in his tummy and shuttered again. He didn't want to admit he was thoroughly enjoying this. The man looked down at the smaller ram and he pushed up J's shirt, trying to get more grip so he could build traction inside of him. Schlatt removed his arms from his face and pulled up the man's arm on his stomach forward so that it began to touch his chest. The man chuckled and began to play with one of Schlatt's nipples. J put his arms above his head, closed his eyes, and started to take in the sensation. The man's movements quickened, his fingers thrusting deeper into him while being stimulated from his chest. </p>
<p>J saw white as his eyes shot open. He gasped loudly and his legs shot up from the ground. Schlatt's fingers and feet began to feel tingly as he breathed out a shaky moan. "There it is." Schlatt barely heard. Then he saw white again, and again, again, and again- he moaned louder, and louder, louder, and louder. His moans were getting caught by other moans and he felt himself reaching for his own cock. Nope. The man, with the hand that was fondling with J's chest, took J's arms and held them above his head. The ram cried out when the fingers were removed from him, tears flowing down his cheeks. He breathed and looked pathetically up at the man who began to lean over him. The man held his cock and positioned himself to J's hole when he slowly entered. </p>
<p>Jschlatt felt his back arch as he began to feel fuller and fuller. It felt like forever when he felt the man stop moving into him and settle- letting the ram get used to the sensation. He mewled in pleasure and rested his face against the arm that was holding his arms above his head. </p>
<p>"This good?" The man asked while gripping the ram's hip. J nodded, and felt his stomach tug as the man started to move. Slow but steady, J was surprised. He thought the man would be rough at first- no- J was wrong. The man quickened his pace and Schlatt moaned louder this time. He was staring down at the man who was fucking him, watching his cock bounce against his crotch. He giggled like a little girl and moaned again- his eyes going into his head. The man kept hitting his prostate over and over, oh god- J's thoughts muddled and became foggy as his mind filled with pleas, begging the man to go faster and hit his prostate harder.</p>
<p>The man sneered down at the wreck. The boy had his arms above his head, as his fingers wiggled unknowingly. As well, the ram looked up at the rocky cave ceiling as he unknowingly begged for more. Jschlatt begged, he begged for the man to go faster and he reciprocated. </p>
<p>J looked down at his entrance being abused and grinned. He was drooling all over himself in pleasure, he arched his back again when the man pounded his prostate even harder. He laughed in pleasure, and the man removed his gripped on J's hands and put his hand on the ground in between the crook of Jschlatt's neck and his shoulder. The ram's hands shot to hug the arm to stay close to the man who was making his legs shake and feel like jelly. </p>
<p>The man groaned in pleasure and quickened his pace further, ignoring Schlatt's loud moans echo throughout the cave. As he abused the ram's prostate more, he heard J's moans quicken. His legs wrapped around the man's back to push him further in. He felt the walls of J's hole tighten. They both were getting close to climax. </p>
<p>J shuttered over and over, feeling the knot in his stomach grow stronger and stronger. He shut his eyes closed as his eyebrows furrowed. He tightened his hug around the man's arm as he felt a powerful ripple travel along his spine as white flooded his vision.</p>
<p>The man thrusting into him heard the loudest and prettiest moan he had ever heard echo in the cave, a moan that would plague his wet dreams for the rest of his life. Fireworks crackled in Schlatt's head as he released his pleasure in large white streams that painted his tummy. </p>
<p>The fireworks slowed down as J felt the man fill him up with warmth. It was a large thrust that made a small bulge appear on the ram's stomach. The man slowed his pace while cumming and soon pulled out his cock with a pop. The man let Jschlatt hold onto his arm while the ram slowly regained awareness. Cum leaked out the boy's ass as his legs fell to the ground. </p>
<p>The man soon moved his arm away from Schlatt and his arms fell to the ground as well. The grip he held onto the boy's hip loosened as well, as the man who fucked him got ready to leave. </p>
<p>Jschlatt was spent. </p>
<p>The man got up and put his pants back on, swiftly removed his backpack from under the ram's head. </p>
<p>"Alright, if I don't get my coin in the next two weeks I'll be back." The man said as he began to exit the cave.</p>
<p>"Looking forward to it." Jschlatt thought as he stared at the ceiling, dazed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do have a pro-ship twitter account with a Diluc from Genshin Impact icon. If ur so pressed, find me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>